Friends and Lovers
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: Kagome found a love for her friend. Now who will love her?
1. Chapter 1

This is for Evil Neko

Chapter One- A snake?

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co. I thank Rumiko Takahashi for the use of her characters.

Kagome slipped the key into the lock of the small bungalow. Inuyasha stopped her, "Are you sure this is ok? I mean it's your friend's house."

Kagome sighed, "I told you, Gia won't mind. That's why she gave me a key. So I don't have to wait out here. This isn't the best neighborhood in town, and she doesn't want me hurt." She opened the door and stepped in. "This is America, and drive-by shootings happen here all the time. We are safer inside than waiting outside.", she explained.

She walked through the tiny foyer into the living room, and screamed. Draped over the back of the couch was a Burmese Python. Her screams brought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha running. Gia was right behind them in a towel only, still soapy and dripping wet, from the shower.

The young woman threw herself in front of Sesshomaru, who was about to grab the snake. "Don't you DARE touch my baby", she said. "Kaa wouldn't hurt a soul.", she picked up the snake and draped it over her shoulders.

"Ummmmmm, Gia", Kagome said, looking pointedly at her. Gia looked down and blushed bright red, as if she just remembered what she had on.

"Excuse me", she mumbled and ran from the room.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Did she just call that thing her BABY?"

"Yes, she did. She also calls it her guard snake.", Kagome responded. "It just surprised me. Gia knows how I feel about snakes and she usually puts it away when I'm coming over. Other than that, Kaa has the run of the house."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said ,"A snake as a pet?"

"Yes, A snake as a pet.", came a voice behind him. "I don't have much time to care for a dog or cat. Snakes are easy to care for, and since I let her run free. I don't have a mouse problem."

Gia stood in the doorway, she couldn't believe the two men standing before her. They were gorgeous, both had long silver-white hair and golden eyes, and one looked like he had puppy ears. "Damn, where did Kagome find these two?", she thought.

Kagome walked over to her and hugged her. "Gia, let me introduce Taisho, Sesshomaru and Taisho, Inuyasha. Guys this is Gia Miller.", Kagome said.

Gia couldn't help but feel a shiver looking at Sesshomaru. There was something really dangerous about him, and he seemed so cold. She couldn't believe the butterflies she got when she looked at Inuyasha. He, too, seemed dangerous, but he not as cold. "He is hot as HELL.", she thought.

Both men couldn't believe the young woman who stood in front of them. She was average height, but she had curves that men dream about. Her black hair was still damp from the shower, and curls framed her face. Her eyes were her most arresting feature. They were a startling sapphire blue, framed with black eyelashes. She had a small nose, high cheekbones, delicate chin, and full, pouty lips.

Inuyasha had never thought he would see someone more beautiful than Kagome. He only thought Kagome beautiful because she reminded him of Kikyo. This creature made his heart hurt, and caused the most curious feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sesshomaru looked the girl over and found her lacking. She could not compare to the miko that fought at his brother's side for so long. Evidently, his brother had a different opinion judging by the look on his face. "I wonder what Kagome thinks of this?", he thought to himself.

Kagome, for her part, was pleased. She and Inuyasha decided some time ago, that friendship was the best course for them. Now she just wanted Inuyasha to be happy, and when she met Gia in a college class, she thought he might like her. It took a year of pleading to get him to come here, and he wouldn't come unless Sesshomaru came, too. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Gia smiled at both men, "Pleased to meet you. Can I offer you anything?" Sesshomaru nodded his head no, and Inuyasha jumped when she spoke to him. She blushed when she realized he had been staring at her.

Kagome broke the tension, "Well, look at the time. Gia, don't you think you should change? Everyone will think you're working with those jeans and t-shirt on." She gave Gia a funny look, "You aren't working tonight, are you?"

Gia grinned, "Joe called. You know who is coming tonight, and he'll only behave if I'm around. So I told him I'd come looking like I was working, and put in an appearance to warn asshole to behave."

Inuyasha looked at the women, "I'm confused. I thought we were going to a dance club? Do you work there?"

Gia laughed, "Are you telling them or me?"

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Excuse me.", she said. Going to answer the door. A few moments later, Gia called out, "Kagome, I'll be right back. I have to go play baseball with some crack dealers."

Kagome turned white and ran to the phone. She spoke into the receiver, "Bob, she's at it again. Send someone quick."

Inuyasha saw Gia running down the street with a little boy and a baseball bat in hand. He saw Kagome's reaction and decided to follow Gia. He found her standing in front of three young men, all who looked dangerous, and she was talking.

"I told you boys this was my block and to stay off it. Why don't you fucking assholes ever listen? Take your shitting ass crack somewhere else. We don't want it or YOU here. Do I have to kill one of you to get through your thick skulls?", she spoke quiet and evenly.

"Get them, Miss Gia. You tell them.", the boy said.

"Go home now. You can come see me later, and we'll talk. Right now, run home!", she said. The boy turned and ran for a house across the street.

"We heard of the white bitch that thinks she can run things around here. Know what, I don't care what you say. I'm staying right here, and you can't make me leave.", one of the young men said.

No sooner did the words come out of his mouth, than the baseball bat was rammed into his stomach. "You better start caring about what I say.", she ground out. The bat slammed down onto his back. "Because I don't care if you live or die, as long as you are not on my block.", she said. She put the bat on her shoulder and said, "Who's next?" The other two young men helped the third one up and the took off down the street.

She turned around to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and one pissed off Kagome behind her. "I called Bob, he sending someone right now. YOU promised me you would stop this stupidity. Chasing them out of here is a job for the police, not you. You are going to get yourself killed.", she yelled at her.

"Kagome, I've told you before the cops don't give two shits about this neighborhood. The dealers pay them off, and nothing gets done. Well NOT here. I'm not living like that.", Gia answered back. Turning and heading back to her house, they heard, "Shit that little bastard made me break my bat."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What the hell was that about?"

"Gia, was chasing off drug dealers. She does it all the time. She says she's keeping her neighborhood clean of vermin.", she answered.

Inuyasha chuckled and Sesshomaru thought maybe he should revise his earlier opinion of the young lady.

"Inuyasha, it's not funny. These people will kill her without a backward glance, one day they'll just drive by her and shoot. They'll kill her and anyone around her, and not care about it.", she said.

"Hey, you guys coming or are you going to stand in the street all night?", Gia yelled down to them. "I'm driving."

"Oh, no you are not. I told you, I will never ride with you again.", Kagome yelled back.

Gia laughed, "One little race and she gets all bent out of shape. Come on, let's go before Bob gets here and I have to fill out paper work for their precious reports."

They got into the limousine, that Sesshomaru had rented as soon as they landed in America. Heading to the night club that Gia worked at.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co. I thank Rumiko Takashi for the use of her characters.

Chapter 2- I think he likes you

They chatted on the way to the club. Inuyasha kept watching Gia from the corner of his eye. He couldn't seem to get enough of looking at her, or listening to her. The thought of the two of them alone together made him grow hard. "How am I going to explain to Kagome that I want to be with her friend?", he thought. Then Kagome caught his eye and winked. She knew and she seemed ok with it! He gave her a big grin.

Sesshomaru saw the exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. He was surprised that Kagome wasn't angry at the hanyou for being attracted to her friend. He had always thought they would mate after Naraku was dead, but Kagome went home, and Inuyasha bugged him for the next 500 years.

When they met up a few years ago, they never mentioned mating. "This Sesshomaru will find out what has happened between them. I distanced myself from Kagome, because of Inuyasha, now I am unsure of their relationship. If Inuyasha is unwilling to mate Kagome, then I will have her.", he thought to himself.

Gia startled him from his reverie by saying, "Just remember, ignore all the names these assholes are going to call me. I am the HATED one. You would think they would be nicer, but they don't think I can stop them from going in."

"Why do they hate you?", Sesshomaru asked.

She gave him an evil grin and said, "I'm head of security. I deal with these idiots after they have gotten drunk and stupid."

"YOU, head of security? Now that's funny.", Inuyasha laughed.

"You think?", Gia asked, dead serious. "Bet you fifty dollars, I can kick your ass."

"Yeah, right.", he snorted.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "If she can't kick your ass, she'll give you a work out. Don't forget, I know you both well enough to be a judge of each of your abilities."

Inuyasha looked at Gia, "You're on. How about tomorrow?"

Gia gave him an almost feral grin, "About four o'clock ok with you? I have to work in the morning."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand. I thought you worked at a club, they are only open at night. If you work two jobs, why do you still live is such a dangerous neighborhood?", he asked.

Gia crossed her arms in front of her. "Kagome, did you tell them anything about me?", she asked. At her negative response. She continued, "This security job isn't permanent. I'll keep it until I graduate. Right now, it is my main source of income. My other job doesn't pay well. I'm an intern at General Hospital, where I'm training to become a doctor. So with both jobs, I can afford that small house, without having a room mate. I like living alone, I don't have to deal with strange men in my room. I had that too much when I lived in the dorms. Kagome knows the shit those dorm rats put me through. So there you have it. It was either stupid dorm rats or dangerous neighborhood, and as you can see the hood won."

Inuyasha felt his anger building when Gia talked about men coming into her room. He didn't like it one bit. His strong reaction to what she said confused him. Kagome was the only one who ever invoked such reactions in him. His youkai spoke up, "It's because we want her to be ours, and no one else's. I'm choosing her to be our mate."

Kagome was enjoying watching the emotions playing across Inuyasha's face. Gia was getting to him already, and she was glad. After all that he had been through, he deserved someone who would love him unconditionally. Her only problem now was Gia, how did she feel about him? Kagome had noticed the little glances Gia had been giving Inuyasha. But those could mean different things, she decided to get Gia alone and ask.

They pulled up in front of the club, and the screaming began when Gia got out. "Look the bitch is here. OOOOOOOOO, Rich bitch rides in limos now? ", she ignored the comments coming from the line waiting to get in the door. Until they heard, "Look the queen brought her pretty boys tonight. Going to fuck them later, honey?"

Gia walked up to the man, who was smaller than her, picked him up and threw him out of line. "YOU are permanently banned from the premises. I've warned you before about your attitude, and you chose to ignore me. So, you lose.", she ground out. She turned to her companions and said, "Please ignore him. He suffers from little man syndrome."

Sesshomaru looked at Gia, "What is little man syndrome?"

Gia laughed, "It happens when guys are small in stature. Their egos grow big to make up for the outside, and they try to push everyone around. Especially women."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Why haven't I met any of these men before?"

"Your size, and the power you exude is enough to scare the little shits off. They wouldn't push you at all.", she said., "Come on, let's go in." She walked through the VIP entrance and into the club, her companions right behind her.

The noise was deafening. Gia walked up to a man, and he pointed up to the balcony. She came back over to the group and crooked her finger for them to follow. They went upstairs and into a little room that was made of glass. The furnishing were modern in design black leather, chrome, and glass. Kagome moved to sit down on the couch, and Gia stopped her.

"Wait, Kagome, You don't know who or what was done in here last.", she said. Walking to a small closet, she pulled out some sheets and covered the furniture. "I could tell you some real horror stories about these rooms. Joe has all these "stars" coming here and they think they have a license to be crude.", she said.

A waitress came and took their drink orders, and Gia excused herself, saying she had something to do.

A few moments later, a thud and a feminine scream was heard coming from the room next door. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she mouthed, "Go." He was up and out the room in a flash, looking for Gia.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and said, "You realize that he wants her."

Kagome laughed, "Yes, I do. Why do you think I wanted them to meet? Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha and I are friends. Nothing more. Inuyasha sees two people when he looks at me, Kagome and Kikyo, and that will never change. As for me, my feelings for Inuyasha are more like brother/sister, and I just want him to be happy."

Sesshomaru's heart leapt at her comment. "She doesn't want him?", he thought. He looked at her, "What about you? You have no one you are seeing?'

Kagome smiled at him, "Men today are just not the men of the feudal era. They are too soft, and whine way too much. Truthfully, they make me want to scream." She would never admit to the demon lord in front of her, he was the reason that she dated no one. When she met a man, automatically they were measured against him, and always came up lacking.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. "I wish I had known all this a while ago. I will make up for time lost.", he thought.

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard screaming, "Hanyou, hanyou! Help, he's going to eat me."

Kagome and Sesshomaru raced to the room that the screams came from. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. A young Japanese girl was staring at him and screaming to the top of her lungs. "Girl, shut the fuck up!", Gia yelled.

Gia was standing across the room, holding a rather large black man against a wall. "Stay there", she said. She walked to the girl and bitch slapped her. "Now, I told you to shut up. Didn't I?", she demanded. The girl nodded and stopped screaming. She turned and walked to the table, where a well known rapper was seated. "I'm telling you to behave tonight, no shit. I also, want this girl's photo id right now. If she's twenty-one, I'm the Queen of England.", Gia's tone brooked no argument.

The man laughed, "You'll just have to trust my word that she's of age. She forgot her bag at my apartment."

Gia snorted, "No, I don't. She walked over and grabbed the girl by the arm. Come on honey, your too young to be here."

He jumped up, "That's my pussy, bitch. You'll leave her where she stands."

Gia directed the girl to Kagome and walked over to the man. Suddenly, she jumped up and gave him a spinning kick to the face. "I told you before, BOY, not to speak to me like that again. Kagome please escort the young lady to our table, until I can contact her parents."

"As for you, I want no more of your stupid shit. You know I will hurt you, and that I can hurt you in more ways than one. So keep playing, you'll find yourself on the outside looking in.", she spat at him, turned on her heel and left.

Gia stopped outside the door of the VIP room. "You can go in. I just need to calm myself before I speak with this girl.", Gia explained to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru nodded and went in, but Inuyasha stayed with Gia. He felt he needed to stay with Gia, in case anyone attacked her.

Suddenly, Gia looked at Inuyasha, "What's a hanyou?"

Inuyasha blushed red, and said, "It's a long story."

She looked at him, "Then tell me later, OK?" He nodded. Suddenly, he reached out and stroked her cheek, causing Gia to blush. She gave him a brilliant smile and went in to the room.

As soon as she entered the room, she went to the girl. She looked terrified, and it got worse when Inuyasha came in. She kept mumbling something about youkai and hanyou. Gia gained the girl's attention, "How old are you , honey? Don't lie to me. I'm trying to help you. I'll keep you out of trouble with the law, but, you can't lie to me. No one here is going to hurt you, I swear"

The young girl looked at Gia. "I'm sixteen, Ma'am"

Gia sucked in her breath. "I want to tell you something. Please, listen to me about this. That man doesn't want you, he probably doesn't even know your name. He only wants one thing from you. Then it's see ya bye. Did you hear what he called you? He called you his pussy. Do you think he likes you? Not if he can speak about you like that. You deserve better than him, and I bet you are smart enough to get it. Just don't give the one thing, that only one man can have, to an asshole like him. Do you understand?"

The girl was crying now, and she threw herself into Gia's arms. "Come, Let's call your parents and get you home. At least, you can say you saw a woman kick him in the head.", Gia smiled at her.

The girl lifted her head and smiled back at her. Gia pushed a button, calling the waitress. " Get me a phone, I need to make a call. ", she said.

An hour later, the girls parents were escorted to Gia. They, too, paled and began bowing repeatedly to Sesshomaru, and speaking Japanese. Gia didn't understand a word of what was being said, but they turned and bowed to Gia. They spoke with the young girl, who turned to Gia. "My parents wish to thank you for saving my honor tonight. They say they owe you a debt.", she said.

Gia smiled at her parents and said, "You tell them that the debt is paid, if you have learnt a lesson from this. Look me up in a few years and let me know how you're doing, OK?" The young girl told her parents, and her mother burst into tears. Gia herself escorted them to their car, Inuyasha right beside her. Inuyasha was surprised at how well she handled people. After they pulled away, she let out a long sigh, and leaned against the wall.

"I'm making one hell of an impression, Huh?", she asked him, out of the blue.

Inuyasha was shocked into an answer, "You're impressing me."

Gia turned beet red, "I didn't expect an answer. It's just that I've started two fights since I met you. Not very lady like."

"I like the fact that you will stand up for what's right. Even if it means becoming physical.", he said.

She smiled at him, "Come on. We came here to have a good time." He reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it all the way back to the others.

Kagome smiled when she the them holding hands. Sesshomaru looked at them and raised his eyebrows at Inuyahsa.

Kagome jumped up and said, "I know you just got back Gia, but do you think you could show me where the restroom is?"

"Sure.", she said. They left together, leaving the brothers alone.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "So, what about the miko?'

"What about Kagome?", he asked.

"I thought you would mate her at some point.", Sesshomaru pressed.

"I never felt that way about Kagome. She is aware of that, and she agrees that we shouldn't mate.", he said, "Besides, Kagome is in love with someone."

"Who would that be?", Sesshomaru asked.

"I've sworn an oath not to tell who it is.", Inuyasha smirked.

"Hn", was the response. Sesshomaru became determined to find out who stole Kagome's heart.

Meanwhile...

Kagome had finally gotten Gia alone. "So, tell me what do you think of Inuyasha."

Gia's eyes brightened and she blushed. "He is so HOT! Where did you find him? He's so different than any man I've met before.", she gushed.

"I guess that means you like him?", Kagome smiled at her, "I think he likes you, too."

"Really? What makes you think that?", Gia asked.

"He's being protective of you. Every time you turn around he's been there, hasn't he?", Kagome asked.

"Well, yes, now that I think about it, he has.", she responded.

"He's only doing that because he likes you. Trust me, I've known Inuyasha since I was 15. You'll know for sure if he tells you his secret.", Kagome said.

Gia's eyes widened, "Ok. I'll trust you. Now, let's go back. I don't want to have to fight any of these stupid bitches off my Inuyasha." Kagome grinned at her, but followed her back to the table.

The evening seemed to fly by, even Sesshomaru lightened up a bit. Too soon it was time to go home, they a piled back into the limousine. Inuyasha helped Gia out of the car, and to her door.

Immediately, they noticed the door ajar. Gia ran back to have Kagome call the police. Then her and Inuyasha went in together. The place was a shambles, Gia motioned that she was going to the kitchen, while Inuyasha went into the living room.

He took one look around and decided Gia shouldn't see this. He stepped into the doorway, just as Gia came out of the kitchen. "No one here.", she said, "Is it bad in there?" Inuyasha shook his head yes. "Let me see.", she said, trying to get past him. She looked at him, "What's wrong? Why won't you let me see?"

She ducked under his arm and ran into the room. She cried out at what she found, "No, not my baby." Kaa had been pinned to the wall by a knife. The snake had been skinned and gutted. The guts were thrown around the room, and the skin was missing. Written, in blood, on the wall was, "Thanks for the new belt, bitch".

Inuyasha grabbed and just held her. She held onto him for dear life, and cried. Sesshomaru came in as far as the doorway, and Inuyasha motioned for him to keep Kagome out. They could here the sirens in the distance, the police would be here soon.

A middle aged black man came flying into the house. A look of relief flooded his face when he saw Gia. "What happened, baby girl?', he asked. Gia took one look at him and said, "They killed my baby, Bob.", and she started crying again.

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "We found everything like this when we came home." Bob gave him a funny look, but noticed that Gia was finding comfort in his embrace. He gave Inuyasha a look that spoke volumes, it was a look that a father would give the young man dating his daughter.

Bob looked at Gia, "Honey, I want you to stay somewhere else tonight. They might come back looking for you. Go pack a bag, I'll get you a hotel room. You can come down tomorrow and give a statement." She nodded and went to the bedroom. He looked at Inuyasha, "What did she do earlier?"

"She chased three young men from the corner. She told them she didn't want them here.", he answered. He looked at the cop and said, "I'm taking her with me tonight. There's no need to find a room for her. She'll be safe with me. On my honor."

Bob looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. "Just let me know where she is. Here's my card with my phone numbers on it. Take good care of her, she's a special lady." Inuyasha smiled and nodded at him.

Gia came back carrying an overnight bag. Inuyasha took it from her, and put his arm around her. "Come Koi, I'm taking you with me. I'll take you to work tomorrow.", he said. He led her from the house to the waiting limousine.

Kagome fussed over Gia until they got to the hotel. Inuyasha insisted that she stay in his room, and soon she was in his bathroom taking a shower. Inuyasha thought he would die when he saw Gia in her nightgown. It was a midnight blue silk number that ended at midthigh and spaghetti straps holding it up, she was stunning in it.

He tucked her into the bed, and went to lay on the floor to sleep. When he heard her voice, "Inuyasha come to bed with me. I won't have you uncomfortable on that floor." He grunted a response, and before he knew it, she joined him on the floor. "If you won't sleep in comfort, neither will I.", she said.

He fixed his golden gaze on her, and shook his head. He stood up and pulled her with him. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Then he bent and grabbed their blankets. He quickly crawled in beside her, and closed his eyes. He knew this would be the longest night of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 3-What's the prize?

The insistent ring of the telephone brought Gia to consciousness. She jumped up to her knees and reached over Inuyasha to grab the offending instrument. "Yes", she barks into it and hears, "Good Morning. This is the wake up call you requested."

"Thank you.", she said, hanging up the receiver. She looked down to see a pair of golden eyes staring up at her. She blushed when she realized the position she was in. "Good Morrrning", she stammered, and jumped out of bed. Grabbing her bag, she ran into the bathroom. Shortly after Inuyasha heard the shower start.

Inuyasha heard the phone ringing and before he could get it, Gia grabbed it. He opened his eyes to see Gia on her knees, stretched across him. Her nightgown had ridden up, and he could see the tops of her thighs and a peek at that pretty little ass. He got a good sniff of her scent, she smelled of lilacs. His eyes flew to her face, and she blushed when she looked down at him. Then she jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

"Kami.", he thought. He knew he would have to take an extra long shower this morning. Listening to the shower running was making him crazy, all it made him think of was her naked in there. He wanted to run in there, sink himself into her, and make her beg for more.

He never felt this strong of a reaction to Kikyo, and he began to realize that what he and Kikyo had was puppy love. Gia was invoking stronger feelings than Kikyo or Kagome ever brought. His need for this woman was becoming a priority, and he would have to do something about it soon.

Gia came out of the bathroom looking like she had more confidence than she felt. Her breath caught at the sight of Inuyasha sitting in bed. His hair was mussed up from sleep, golden eyes shining, and chest bared. She wanted to crawl right back into bed and curl up in his arms. She dropped her eyes so he couldn't see the emotions there.

Inuyasha could only stare at the cool, collected woman who emerged from the bathroom. She stood in a white silk blouse, black dress pants with matching flats. She looked vastly different from her attire yesterday, then he remembered she had to work today. "Damn, I think I might just get hurt today, so you have to take care of me.", he smirked at her.

Gia blushed and said, "My bedside manner can be very abrupt. You may not like me after that."

Inuyasha got out of bed and walked over to her. He looked her in the eye and said, "It would take quite a bit to make me dislike you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, turned and walked into the bathroom. Leaving a surprised Gia standing in the middle of the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome accompanied Gia to work. Sesshomaru had wanted to make a few calls and see if he could help find the people who ransacked Gia's home. Gia turned to Inuyasha before going into the hospital, "Don't forget, 4 o'clock you have an ass kicking coming." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss and ran into the hospital.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha when he got back into the car. "I see things are progressing very well for you.", she teased.

Inuyasha decided to get even, "Well, I had the most interesting conversation with my brother last night." Kagome's eyes widened. "It's seems he was interested in who you are in love with.", he smirked.

Kagome paled, "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"You know I wouldn't. I just wanted you to know that he was asking, and getting a little even for the comment.", he laughed. He grew serious, "Kagome, This is going to sound crazy, but, I love her. How can that be? I just met her yesterday."

Kagome smiled at him, "It's called love at first sight, Inuyasha. When I met Gia, I knew she was the one for you. Why do you think I pushed to get you to come here? Just don't push her ok? I know she doesn't have much experience with men, and what she does have, has been bad."

"As pretty as she is she should have tons of men chasing her.", Inuyasha was incredulous.

"I didn't say they didn't chase after her. She won't have anything to do with them.", Kagome smiled. "I have an idea, let's go shopping. You can get Gia a present.", Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but nodded yes.

Gia was washing her hands and getting ready to leave, when a young nurse came into the doctor's lounge. "Dr. Miller, there's a really hot guy outside asking for you. He said his name was Inuyasha.", she said, a look of lust in her eyes.

Gia got the biggest smile on her face. She looked at the nurse and said, "Tell everyone hands off, he's mine." The two women laughed and walked out to where Inuyasha waited for her.

"You ready?', he asked. His golden eyes smiling into hers.

"Yes, Let's go home.", she said. His heart skipped a beat with that comment. He had to fight the urge to pick her up and run with her to a secluded spot to make her his.

They went back to the hotel and got permission to use the gym for their match. Sesshomaru and Kagome came to watch, as well as a few other guests.

They bowed and began circling each other, looking for any openings. Inuyasha struck first, he tried a direct hit to her, which she easily evaded.

She grinned at him, "Hun, you have to try harder than that, a first year student could counter that." He laughed.

Gia tried dancing around and some gymnastic moves to cover her attack, but that didn't work. She wound up on her back, with Inuyasha smirking over her. He reached out a hand to help her up, and she used it to her advantage, and flipped him to the mat.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Who do you think will win? I say Inuyasha, he's had more battle experience than Gia."

Sesshomaru looked done at Kagome, "Gia has good form and uses any advantage that comes her way. I say it will be a tie."

Kagome laughed, "Neither will stand for a tie. They'll have to choose a winner."

"I'll make you a wager, if this ends in a tie. I win. If there is a definite winner. You win.", his eyes were shining into hers.

She looked back at him, "What is going to be the prize?"

"If you win, I will give you anything your heart desires. If I win, You must spend an entire day with me, alone.", he said. Her heart sped up, and she nodded her head. Not trusting her voice, but, she started praying for a tie.

The two combatants fought for about an hour, when Gia flipped Inuyasha to the ground again. She jumped on top of him to hold him down, saying, "Ha Ha, I got you now."

He reversed the position with one quick flip, and she was under him. "Who's got who now, wench?", he grinned at her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's look grew serious and Gia could feel his hardness pressing into her belly. She so wanted to tell him what she was feeling, but, they still had their audience. She let her heart show in her eyes, and gave him a brilliant smile. He jumped up and pulled her to her feet, then he picked her up bridal style and walked from the gym.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Look's like a tie to me. I'll pick you up at 7AM, be ready." Not giving her a chance to respond, he turned and strode from the gym.

She could hear two people chuckling behind her. "Do you remember when you did those things to me, darling?", an elderly, feminine voice said. "As if it were yesterday, my dear. Young love is wonderful to see. Those young men have wonderful taste in women, but none will ever compare to you.", an elderly male voice answered.

Kagome was surprised that they would think that she and Sesshomaru were a couple. She turned and headed for her room, already about what she had with her to wear tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 4- If I met 1,000 men

Gia giggled a little nervously, and looked at Inuyasha. He had a look of purpose on his face, as he strode toward his room. "I'm not broken, I can walk.",she said.

"It's faster for me to carry you.", was his reply, "I have to talk with you now. I can't wait anymore." She gave him a funny look, but relaxed in his arms. He put her down at the door long enough to insert the key card and open it.

He picked her back up and carried her into the room, laying her down on the bed. She blushed furiously, but smiled at him. He joined her, pulled her into his arms and just held her quietly.

After a few moments he looked at her, "I need to tell you something. You must swear never to tell another soul. Only a handful of people know this, Kagome is one of them."

She knew he was going to tell her the secret Kagome had mentioned. Eyes shining, she looked at him, "I swear, Inuyasha, I won't tell anyone."

He was worried. What if he was frightened her away, she would take his heart with her. He sighed," Do you remember what that young girl called me last night?" At her nod. He continued, "A hanyou is someone who is one half demon. That's what I am, a hanyou."

"Why did she say you were going to eat her?", she asked.

"Some lesser demons will eat human flesh, they are pretty much wiped out now. The old stories still linger, along with the old prejudices.", he explained.

She smiled at him, "It's all right, Inuyasha. I don't mind. It's what is inside that matters. Not whether you're a demon or not. That won't change how I feel about you."

His heart leapt for joy. He pulled her up so she lay down the length of his body, and kissed her. He buried his hands in her hair. Her hands found his ears. She rubbed them lightly and he growled. He started pushing his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She gave him what he asked.

She felt a little apprehension, she wasn't sure of his feelings for her. She didn't want to give her body to him, if she didn't have his heart. He broke off the kiss, as if sensing something was wrong. His eyes held a question. She gave him a tremulous smile.

Suddenly, he smiled," I bought you something today. Kagome told me to wait, but I can't." He got up and went to the dresser, opened the drawer. He held it behind his back, until he reached her side.

"Gia, I have to tell you this. I hope I don' t scare you.", he said, "You make me feel things I've never felt before. You are the most beautiful creature, I have ever seen. You stand up for what's right and your honest."

He took a deep breath. " Gia, I love you with all my heart. Please, stay with me and become my life mate." His heart in his eyes, he held out a ring. It was an oval shaped ruby, surrounded by diamonds.

Gia was shocked, she never expected this. She knew she loved him, but there were many problems. The first being her internship, she had worked so long to become a doctor. Could she start training again, in a new country? She looked into his eyes again, and knew she couldn't tell him no.

She smiled at him and nodded her head yes.

Relief washed across his features. He grabbed her hand, slipped the ring on. Then he started kissing her. He could feel a change in her. It was almost like she had been holding back.

She moaned and pressed her body closer to him. He responded by deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring, tasting. She tasted so sweet to him, God he needed more. He started growling low when her hands found his ears, rubbing them lightly. He pushed her back onto the bed, never breaking contact with her mouth. He released her mouth, only to trail kisses down her jaw, to her neck.

He groaned when he got to her neck. He knew he couldn't take her until she understood what a life mate was, and the marking. He nuzzled her a little more and pulled away from her. She moaned her displeasure at his movement, and tried to pull him closer again. He looked into her eyes, and seeing the mute invitation almost killed him.

He sat up, pulling her with him. "We have a lot to talk about. I must explain a few customs that will take place when we mate. I want you to know what to expect, when we mate for the first time.", he smiled at her.

"I don't care what we have to do, just so I can wake up with you.", she said.

"I'm really glad you said that.", he said, "Because, I have to mark you as mine. I do that by biting you at the juncture of the left side of your neck and shoulder. Once this is done, you will be my life mate. We cannot divorce or leave each other for long periods of time. We will be able to read each others thoughts and feel what they feel."

"Will it hurt?", she asked.

"A little, I'll be as gentle as possible", he said.

She smiled at him, "Well, it seems to me that a little pain, compared to the benefits is worth it." She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling his face to hers. When her lips met his, he was lost.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling. He had been with other woman, but it had never been like this. Her touch was electric and her kisses like a drug. He reached down and loosened the knot on her gee. When his hands brushed her bare belly, she shuddered. He cupped her breasts through her bra, causing her to moan softly. He broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. They shone with need and love, her lips were parted, inviting him to take more. He growled and took what she offered, showing her how much he needed her.

She reached down and attacked the knots on his fire rat robe, wanting to feel his bare chest. he pushed her hands away removing his hoari and kosode. She ran her hands over his chest, back, and abdomen. She looked into his eyes and was mesmerized, they shone like liquid gold, and had red streaks in them.

He pushed her gee off her shoulders, then gently pushed her back onto the bed. He settled himself between her legs, his hardness pressing against her womanhood. He began kissing her, murmuring endearments. His hands roamed the upper half of her body. He quickly grew tired of her bra and slashed it off with his claws. He hands closed over her breast, claws flicking at the rosy nipples, causing her to arch her back and cry out.

He moved his mouth down her neck, trailing kisses and nipping, continuing on to her breast. She gasped out loud when his mouth latched onto the nipple. He licked and sucked both breasts and nipples, until she was breathless and gasping. He picked his head up and smiled at her, then reached down to the pants of her gee.

She smiled back at him, and lifted her hips, so he could pull her pants down. The scent of her arousal almost made him lose control, but he knew he had to go slow. He didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain.

She was growing impatient, she reached for his hakama trying to undo the knots. He pushed her hands away and divested himself of the rest of his clothing. She looked at his nude body, eyes widening slightly at the size of him. She put her hand out and grasped him hard on, and started to move her hand over it's length, getting a moan from him. She smiled at the power she had over him and started moving her hand up and down.

He reached down and stopped her, shaking his head no. "Not yet, Koi. I want you to be ready for me, doing that will put me over the edge.", he whispered. He bent and started kissing her breasts again, making her moan and beg for more. He responded by moving his lips down her belly, kissing and licking along the way.

He reached her womanhood and inhaled her scent deeply. He could tell how close she was, and it made him grow harder with need. He bent and slipped his tongue into her feminine folds, causing her to cry out, and raise her hips to meet his mouth and tongue. "Please, Inuyasha. Oh, don't stop. Oh, god please baby, PLEASE!!!!", she cried. She was thrashing her head and crying, then she went over the edge, screaming out her pleasure.

He waited a few moments, then started licking and sucking her clit again, causing her to become aroused again. This time, he stopped and raised himself up. He stopped at the opening he so desired to bury himself in, and looked at her. "If I do this, there is no going back. Do you understand?", he asked.

She gave him the most beautiful smile and said, "If I met 1,000 men, none would make me feel as you do. I don't want to go back, I want you. I love you, Inuyasha will all my heart and soul. Take what is yours, darling, take it."

One thrust and he buried himself inside her, breaking her barrier. She cried out, and he stopped. Waiting until her body stretched and adjusted to him. Slowly, he began moving within her, making her moan with each thrust.

She wrapped her legs around him and started raising her hips to meet him. She was moaning and whispering to him, begging him to go deeper, faster, harder. Then, she was reaching her peak again. He could feel her tightening around him again, and hearing his name on her lips. He stopped moving and withdrew from her.

He grinned at her and said, "Don't worry, Koi, we aren't done yet." He directed her to her knees in front of him. The sight of her bare ass and glistening pussy, almost put him over the edge. He took a deep breath and bit off the claw of his middle finger. Then he knelt behind and directed his dick into her moist cavern, burying himself to the hilt. He slipped his middle finger inside the folds to find her clit. He began working it, while moving inside her. He could feel her excitement rising, and she started to ask him to go deeper. Begging for more, he could stand it no longer and he started pounding himself into her, not worrying about her. He was lost in a world of lust, his mindless movement bringing both to powerful orgasms. He heard her screaming for him, and buried himself into her and followed her into the abyss, spilling his seed deep within her. As he climaxed he bent down and bit her, tasting her blood. His youkai screaming in pleasure as it got what it wanted.

He fell to the bed pulling her with him. He pulled her tight against him, "Sleep now, Koi. I love you, my mate." He smiled at her. She gave him a tired, but satisfied smile and closed her eyes. She was asleep in moments, and he followed her shortly after.

In his room, Sesshomaru heard the sounds coming from Inuyahsa's room. He smiled knowing the Kagome was free of Inuyasha and she could be his.

Kagome, too, heard the screams and smiled. Inuyasha was always too impatient, but she felt it would work out ok. "Now what to wear tomorrow?", she asked herself. She wanted to get Gia's opinion, but didn't want to disturb the couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter - 5

By the time the knock came at her door, at 7 am, Kagome was a bundle of nerves. She had changed her outfit three times, finally settling on a pair of denim capris with a pink t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

She had been awake all night, wondering what Sesshomaru was up to. She thought about what Inuyasha said of him asking about her love life.

She pulled open the door and Sesshomaru stood there in blue jeans and wife beater. Her heart stopped, then started thumping painfully in her chest. She looked in his eyes and they seemed distinctly warmer than usual.

He smiled at her and said, "Come, breakfast first." He held his hand out to her. Kagome took a deep breath, smiled, and grabbed it. He led her down to his suite, where breakfast was sat up and waiting.

He held her seat while she took her place at the table, then took the chair across from her. She lifted the cover from her plate and gasped. "Sesshomaru, I couldn't possibly eat all this.", she said, looking at the array of eggs, sausage, bacon. pancakes, waffles. Fresh fruit sat in the middle of the table.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so, I ordered almost everything.", he looked at her. She laughed at him, picked up her fork and dug in.

Sesshomaru contented himself with tea, and watching her eat. She pushed her plate away and said, "I'm stuffed. "

"Good, Miko, it will be a long time before lunch. Let's go, we have a long ride ahead of us.", he said. He led her down to the waiting limousine and ushered her inside.

Kagome looked at Sesshomru and said, "I think you got a new sister-in-law last night." She smiled, "They will be good for each other. Gia needs someone to slow her down, and Inuyasha needs someone who loves him for himself."

"I know about my brother's new mate. I heard them last night, and I agree with you. They will be good for each other.", he looked at her. "You are not sad because he has a new mate?", he asked her again.

She laughed, "I've told you before, I don't love Inuyasha like that. I thought I did at one time, but I was wrong. I'm glad we never mated, we would be very unhappy by now."

"Oh, yes. The mysterious man you are in love with. Are you going to tell me who he is?", he brought the conversation around to what he wanted to know.

She gave him a sly smile, "Maybe someday, but not today."

Sesshomaru gave her a smile back, "I'm going to find out who this person is, you know."

"We'll see.", was all she would answer back. Then, she changed the subject. They chatted during the rest of the trip.

Two hours later, the limousine pulled into a horse ranch. "We are here.", Sesshomaru said, "Come, Miko. We are going riding."

"Sesshomaru, I haven't been on a horse in years.", she said.

"Don't worry, I will be with you. I, also, requested a mild mannered horse for you.", he responded.

She smiled at him, "I'm trusting you." They went to meet the man who would be riding the trails with them.

Once Kagome got over her nervousness around the horse, she found herself having a wonderful time. The scenery was breathtaking, it had been too long since she was in a forest of any kind. She said as much to Sesshomaru.

He gave her a small smile, "I know what you mean. It's nice to be out of the city." Suddenly they crested a hill, and spread out before them was a river. Their guide led them to a small grove that overlooked the river.

"We are going to take a small break here, Kagome.", Sesshomaru said, dismounting his horse. He walked over and helped her down. The guide called Sesshomaru over and whispered something in his ear. He mounted his horse, smiled at Kagome, and left.

While Sesshomaru hobbled the horses, Kagome strolled down to the river bank. She couldn't help but think of the feudal era and everything they had done there. She jumped when Sesshomaru touched her shoulder. He was smiling down at her, "I brings memories to me, too, Miko. I'd go back right now if I could." What he did next surprised Kagome, he pulled her into his embrace and held her. She slipped her arms around him and held on to him.

He sighed, she could feel it. "Come, let's eat. We have an hour for lunch." He turned and headed to the horses. She followed him, and was shocked that a picnic was waiting for her. They sat down and Kagome served them.

After they had finished eating, Sesshomaru asked her, "Are you having a pleasant time?"

She gave him a brilliant smile, "I am having a wonderful time, Sesshomaru-sama." She began clearing up their lunch mess and packing it away.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I'm thinking about buying some land like this. So I could enjoy this anytime I wanted.", he said.

"That would be nice, then you could have a piece of wilderness when you needed it.", she answered him.

Out of no where he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She responded to him, before she could think to stop herself. He lifted his head and smiled down at her blushing face. The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard, and Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome.

"Let's go, we have to go back to the city and get ready for the rest of the evening.", he said. He helped her up onto her horse, mounted his, and they followed the guide back to the ranch house.

Kagome was quiet on the way back. She kept thinking about the kiss, and what it meant. Thoughts whirled in her head as she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru felt her head fall onto his shoulder and he smiled. He reached around and pulled her to him. She squirmed tighter to him and mumbled, "Sesshomaru love you."

He didn't believe what she said in her sleep, but his youkai did and it was excited. "She will be ours before the night is through." He smiled to himself and grew hard at the thought of Kagome in his bed.

He shook her gently when they arrived back at the hotel. "Miko, wake up. We are back." Kagome blushed when she realized she was asleep in his arms. She sat up quickly and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I don't know what came over me.", she said.

"It's alright, Miko. You needed your rest, we still have the rest of our day together.", he said. He stepped out of the limousine, and reached in to help her out. "We must change for dinner. Wear something nice. You have two hours.", he told her. He led her to the elevator and then to her room, leaving her standing at the door.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's room and knocked frantically. Inuyasha opened the door to a breathless and red-faced Kagome. "What's wrong?", he asked her.

"I'm sorry to bother you and your new mate, but I need Gia NOW.", she said. He stepped back and allowed her in. Kagome turned a brighter shade of red at Gia in Inuyasha's bed, she could tell that Gia was nude.

Gia laughed at her, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru told me to dress nice for dinner, and I have nothing to wear.", she said. Blushing more at Inuyasha's laughter.

"Inuyasha that's not funny.", Gia said. "Come on, Kag. We'll go to my house. I know I have something you can wear."

Kagome sighed with relief, "I'll meet you at my room, Ok?" Gia nodded her head and Kagome left.

Gia got up and started looking for clothes. She looked up to see Inuyasha watching her intently. "Is something wrong?", she asked him.

"You know you shouldn't get her any clothes. I think Sesshomaru would prefer Kagome in the same position you were just in.", he said.

Gia's eyes widened, "Really? Then I have the perfect dress for her. I won't be long, babe, I promise. Besides I need more clothes as well." She kissed him, "I'll see you soon. Then I will be all yours."

"You have one hour, then I come looking for you.", he warned her.

She laughed, "Yes, mate. What ever you say."

She kissed him again and went in search of Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter - 6

Kagome was laughing at something Gia said, when they walked into Gia's house.

"Well, well, what perfect timing. I knew if I waited around long enough, you'd come back.", the young man said.

Gia paled and said, "Run, Kagome." She turned to run only to find the other two standing right behind them.

Suddenly, a voice pops into her head, "Mate, what's wrong?" It sounded like Inuyasha.

"The boys I chased from the block the night you and I met are here. They were waiting for me to come back. They are in the house with Kagome and me.", Gia thought.

"We'll be right there. It will be alright.", his voice was soothing and she felt calm. She grinned at Kagome and touched her neck hoping that she got the message. Kagome gave her a small nod in return.

Inuyasha flew down the hall and started pounding on Sesshomaru's door. When he opened it. Inuyasha looked at him, "Kagome and Gia are in trouble."

"Let's go.", Sesshomaru took off down the hall, Inuyasha right on his heels.

Gia pulled Kagome close to her and said, "You boys don't really want to do this. You are going to end up in jail or worse, the morgue. I know, I've treated enough of you fools." While she talked, she backed up, trying to find an opening with which to escape. She slipped her cell from her pocket and dialed 911, covering the earpiece so no one heard them answer.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, big bad Doctor Bitch. You white people are all alike, think you can come around and tell others how to live. Try living my life sometime, see if you can handle it.", the first boy said.

"Just because I'm white doesn't mean I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth. I've had to work for everything I have. I grew up with an alcoholic father, who tried to beat my mother and me all the time. You don't see me threatening unarmed woman in their own home.", she snapped at him.

The two women were backed against a wall, and Gia was still talking when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru burst through the door. Sesshomaru knocked out the two closest to the door, and Inuyasha took the one who was threatening Gia.

Gia ran into Inuyasha's arms and Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's. Both women were shaking from shock and upset. Then sirens were heard pulling up front, and Gia's friend Bob was there. The three boys were all led away in handcuffs, and taken to the station for questioning.

Bob took a preliminary report with the promise that the four of them come in for a more formal report in the morning. Gia went and packed another bag, this one had something special piece in it.

All four went back to the hotel, where Inuyasha took Gia back to their room, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru standing in the hall. He looked at her and said, "Come to my room, we'll order something. I'm sure you have had enough excitement for the night." Kagome smiled at him, and followed.

Back in their room Gia looked at Inuyahsa, "I'm going to get a shower. I'll be right back."

"You better hurry, wench, or I'll join you.", he threatened. His eyes teasing her. She stuck her tongue out and went into the bathroom. His heart stopped when she came back out. She was wearing a full length, white nightgown. It was all lace, with spaghetti straps holding it up, skin could be seen through it. Instead of hiding her curves it enhanced them. "Kami, you are beautiful, mate. Come here.", he said.

Gia smiled at him and said, "My mom bought this for me before she died and told me to wear it on my wedding night. It's a little late for that, but I thought I would wear it for you now." His response was to pick her up and carry her to the bed, bridal style.

Laying her down, he said, "Tonight is just fine. I love you, Gia." He laid down beside her and started kissing her. He pulled away from her, "I never thought I would find someone like you. You hold my heart in your hands and I always want to be at your side."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Breaking it off, she said, "Don't worry, my darling, I will always be at your side. I'm not going any where. Now, make love to me and never stop." He gave her a huge grin and did just that.

Mean while

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to his suite and sat her down on the couch in the outer room. He called and ordered tea for them.

He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "You are safe now, Miko. Tell me, why did you go to Gia's house to begin with?"

Kagome smiled at him, "We went to get something for me to wear tonight. I only brought casual clothes with me. Gia was going to loan me something."

He took a deep breath and said, "I was worried. I didn't know if you were alright or hurt. Don't ever do that to me again." He bent down and kissed her.

She was surprised into responding to him. She moaned and opened her mouth, offering herself to him. He took what she offered and demanded more.

He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. "Tell me who you are in love with, Kagome. I would know who it is.", he demanded.

Her eyes wide she said, "How about I show you who I love." She reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him. Her hands traveled to the nape of his neck and down his shoulders. Pressing her body to his, she moaned and again opened herself to his invading tongue.

Sesshomaru was beside himself. He would finally have what he had always wanted. This miko, who stood up to him, and fought to right the mistake she had made, would be his. He pulled her tighter to him, his hands roving over her back and down to her ass and thighs.

He broke the kiss, to move his lips down her neck to the spot where he would mark her as his. He sat up and said, "I have waited 500 years to hear your answer this question. Will you stay with me? Kagome, would you be my mate?"

Kagome's heart stopped, "Yes, Sesshomaru. I will be your mate." She smiled at him, "I have loved you for years, and have dreamed of you asking me that. Make me yours."

His mouth slammed onto hers demanding her submission and receiving it. He found himself shaking with excitement, fighting to hold himself back. She was making it very hard, submitting totally to him. Letting him touch her and giving in to the demands he made with his mouth.

He pulled away from her, picked her up and carried her to his bed. Laying her down, he said, "Are you sure?

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I have never been so sure of something in my life. No one compares to you, I could never love another.", she looked at him with all the love she felt for him in her eyes. She sat up and pulled her t-shirt and bra off. "Please, Sesshomaru no more talking. I have waited too long for this."

He moaned as his hand closed over her breast, feeling the nipple hardening in his palm. His mouth was on hers and she was moaning. He slid his hand down over her belly and stopped at the waistband of her pants. He grabbed the waistband and tore them from her body. "Kami, how beautiful.", he murmured. Looking at the sight of her nude body in his arms. He stood up long enough to strip his clothes and leaving himself naked to her stare.

Her eyes widened at his size and he laughed. "You will be fine, koi. I would never hurt you. Don't you know that by now? Why did you think I always searched you and Inuyasha out? I needed to see you, hear your voice. You haunt me woman.", he said.

She opened her arms to him, and he joined her on the bed. She shuddered at the feel of his bare skin against hers. She cried out as his mouth closed over her nipple, she pulled his head closer to him, burying her fingers in his hair.

Her hands roved down his head and back. Arching herself to his mouth and asking for more. He moved his hands down to her hip and over her belly to her womanhood. She gasped aloud at his touch, and opened her legs to allow him better access. He groaned and moved his mouth down wanting to taste her everywhere. He smiled to himself, knowing the pleasure that he was about to bring her.

She cried out his name when his tongue found the center to brings a woman the most pleasure. Watching her face as he licked and sucked at her made him harder, as she screamed for him not to stop. He picked his head up after she reached her peak and looked at her pleasure blushed face. He never thought her more beautiful than right now.

He knew he would not be able to wait much longer but wanted her ready for his marking. He dipped his head to her again and began kissing and licking her. She became aroused again, and he instructed her to get on her knees. He kneeled behind her and buried himself. She cried out as her took her virginity, he stopped and waited until she had calmed. He slipped a finger inside her folds and found her clit, he rubbed it lightly until she started moving against him.

"That's it, darling. Give me what I want.", he said to her. He started moving slowly matching her rhythm. She cried out trying to move faster and he grasped her hips, increasing his speed with her escalating cries.

Again she screamed out for him as she climaxed and this time he went over the edge with her, burying himself in her, spilling his seed, and marking her as his. His inner demon cried out with the pleasure of tasting the woman that had called it to her.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "My love, I waited too long. I should have taken you centuries ago."

She smiled at him, "Well, we will just have to make up for lost time." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Sleep now, Koi. I will need you again soon and would have you rested for me.", he said. Dutifully she close her eyes, and relaxed in his arms.

Next door, Inuyasha and Gia heard their cries and smiled at each other. "Finally, They decide to admit to each other what I have known for years. What took them so long?", he said to Gia.

"I don't know what would make them wait for this long, but I'm glad we didn't. Kiss me, mate. I need you.", she said. He didn't hesitate, he would always give her what she desired. She would always be his.


End file.
